


The London Bridge is burning down...

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, False Accusations, Fear, Fire, I almost forgot, I also like being descriptive., Its not who you think, I’ll be adding more tags as I go., Lies, Mourning, Murder, Setting someone up, There will be a lot of triggering stuff., This is a warning., evil author, fear of the dark, hahahah, it’s an Among Us AU, lots of death, oh!, there is a ton of death.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It was supposed to be a fun trip to a new planet. They were the crew of a ship. They were a family. It was nothing like it was promised. It was him. How could it be him?Among Us AU
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationships - Relationship, Only Platonic - Relationship, Platonic Relationships - Relationship, There is more relationships. I’m just lazy., Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Zak Ahmed & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreamy, Believe Me (I’ll Have your Heart on a Platter)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673157) by [Azkaabanter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azkaabanter/pseuds/Azkaabanter). 



> Hey! This is my first long book. I’ve wrote one shots before! Please tell me what you like and don’t like! Yes, I was inspired by the following book! Go read! It’s amazing!!

All he knew as he slowly awoke was that it was cold. It was a bone deep, chilling cold that seemed to seep into his muscles and underneath his spacesuit. It caused a shiver to race it’s way down his spine. He hated the cold. It reminded him of before he met his friends, his brothers, his family.

It was a dark time and he didn’t like to remember it very much.

There was something underneath him, something hard and cold. It felt like metal from what he could tell. It was flat seemed like it was a metal table or the hard, cold floor of the spaceship where so many bad things had happened. He couldn’t move much either, only able to twitch his extremities and breath. It was such an odd state of being.

There were mutters and murmurs around him, the hushed voices of the other crewmates left on the cursed ship. The only ones that had remained sane in the chaos. He couldn’t quite make out what they were saying, it was like listening to someone whisper in a thunderstorm. They seemed to be talking to him, but he couldn’t get his body to obey him.

He was scared. He didn’t like not being able to control himself.

He felt himself move, but he still wasn’t able to move himself. He didn’t know what the hell was going on. He was trapped in his head, screaming, banging, shouting. Something wrapped around his shoulders, while another thing slid under his knees. It was a pair of arms. Someone had picked him up. He was crying in his mind, pleading. He couldn’t move! Please! Let him move!

The person carrying him was moving slowly, like he didn’t want to cause him pain. He was already in pain. He was alone and afraid and alarmed and agitated and whatever words they wanted to use to describe how he felt. He couldn’t move and he wanted his best friend back. He had been the first victim of the monster that hunted them. The monster that took the form of a friend.

The monster that took the form of a friend and a idol and then had killed the one that idolized him.

It had been the first death.

The first of many.

It hurt him. He missed him a lot.

He felt a lot of physical pain as well as the emotion and mental pain. A sharp, stabbing pain around his gut area that throbbed and pulsed. Maybe that was why they were moving slowly. The one who was holding him didn’t want to hurt him anymore. He wished that they were moving faster. It would get them away from a place where the monster could hunt them down and kill them.

His eyes were still closed too. He couldn’t open them, so it was dark. He didn’t like the dark anymore. It was how his best friend had died! It was dark and he had gone alone to fix it. It had been a stupid idea that got him killed. He had become afraid of the dark! The creature would get them! It would hurt him like how it had hurt them all! Like how it had gotten them all! How it had killed all of them but him and the ones around him.

His breathing had sped up as he panicked in his mind. It was an automatic response by his panic. The one walking beside them obviously noticed because there was a brief amount of talking and the one carrying him pulled him closer to his chest. He could hear the one carrying him’s heartbeat in his ears and a soothing voice talking to him. They weren’t cooing at him, which someone where in his foggy mind, he appreciated. They were just keeping him calm, which was nice. It felt like his brother, his best friend, was still there beside him.

He fell into a lull of darkness as he listened to the constant heartbeat and the drumming of footsteps on metal. It was nice for once on this hellhole of a spaceship. It was quiet too. He hadn’t known these two as well as he thought. He didn’t know that they knew how to calm and comfort someone. It shouldn’t be that surprising though. They had more skills than he knew about.

They always did.

It made him wonder, mournfully, what the skills the people that had died had that he didn’t know about. Had one of them known how to sew? What about braiding hair or doing makeup? How about a weapon that he didn’t know they could use? Did they like gardening or cooking? How about decorating or dancing or painting? He didn’t know that much about any of them if he thought about it. Even the one that had gotten infected and had killed them all? How much did he not know about him?

How much did he miss?

A bright light that shown through his eyelids interrupted his thinking. They had reached somewhere familiar, even with closed eyes. They must have reached the Medical Bay. Was one of them hurt? He was hurt, he knew, but it wasn’t that bad. A noise of protect escaped his formerly jammed shut jaws. One of the people he was with shushed him, still speaking with words that he didn’t quite understand again yet.

He was moving again. He was being put down. He didn’t want to let go, but he couldn’t move to hold on to the one holding him.

There was something soft against his back now. A mattress, maybe? It was warm and his body inadvertently snuggled towards the warmth. He wasn’t cold anymore. It was nice. He could feel them unzipping the top of his spacesuit and heard gasps at the bloody sight underneath. He didn’t react to it, his mind a hazy blur. He knew something now.

He was safe.

He wasn’t scared anymore.

But he had forgotten something very important...

...there was a _imposter_ among them...

...and it was hunting all of them down.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it!! Sorry that it’s a bit shorter! I’ll try to length the other ones.

“Tommy, are sure that this is completely safe?”

Tubbo looked up at the spaceship from the outside, barely hiding a grimace at the old and- honestly,- dilapidated ship. It was rusted slightly on the outside of the hull, with slightly peeling pain and, honestly, it looked very old. There were also a few black blast marks from when the ship must have escaped attack at some point. Most old ships had them and they were extremely hard to remove. It was nothing that he would normally want to enter or work on, but he trusted Tommy. They could have taken any ship too, but between Philza being the captain and Dream being the navigator and the rest of the four member crew also being close friends with them, Technoblade and Wilbur had chosen to be taken in “The Skield” over being taken in something fancy and probably newer. It was just how they worked. It would also give Tubbo and Tommy a little experience working on an actual spaceship before heading back to Space School.

Tommy was on the track to become a captain and Tubbo would become his navigator. A captain and his navigator- well, the entire crew, but especially the navigator,- had to trust each other a lot. If they didn’t trust each other the ship would fall apart.

“Of course it is, Big Man! It’s Phil’s ship! He won’t let anything happen to you!”

His much more lively and outgoing friend replied to him quickly, turning his head to beam brightly at Tubbo. Tommy was always the more confident of the pair of them, even if they were both a little more comfortable with talking in front and to a group of people than the average teenager. It came with the territory of being a MineTuber, which both of them were. He shook himself out of his thoughts to respond to Tommy. “And what about you?” Tommy puffed his chest out a little, proud of his next statement. “I’m a big man! I don’t need Phil to protect me!” It took a second of them both acting very grim and solemn for them to break into laughter.

It was amazing to just be with friends.

He couldn’t imagine life without them anymore, any of them.

Tommy, Wilbur, Technoblade, Philza, even Dream, George, Sapnap, Bad and Skeppy, had all worked their way into a place in his life and his heart and there was no way they would ever leave now.

He didn’t want them to leave either.

Tommy flung his arm over Tubbo’s shoulders- jolting Tubbo out of his thoughts,- and grinned down at his shorter friend. “This’ll be awesome!” The blow from Tommy’s arm hitting his shoulders was softened by his royal blue spacesuit. They were really flexible and comfortable, although it weird that they would have to wear them all of the time when up in space. Weren’t they just for, well, actual space and not just in the ship? The only part of the suit they didn’t wear all of the time was the helmet, which Tubbo was extremely glad about. He didn’t really like enclosed spaces and he knew that Tommy had claustrophobia from an incident when he was younger. 

They were all wearing different colors, which was fun and how you could tell someone apart when they had their helmet on. He was yellow, Tommy was royal blue, Wilbur was white and Techno was pink. The actual crew- meaning Phil, Dream, Sapnap, George, Skeppy and Bad,- wore different color spacesuits too. Some were similar, Dream wore dark green and Phil had a lime color, which were both shades of green. While others weren’t surprising at all: Skeppy was in a cyan suit and Bad was wearing a black one. George was in red, which was honestly the most startling thing because he normally wore blue, and Sapnap was in an orange one.

He let out a soft hum of agreement with Tommy before a voice calling them cut through their little bubble of happiness. It wasn’t exactly a bad thing though. “Tommy! Tubbo! Come on!” It was Wilbur. It was time to board “The Skield” and leave.

“Coming, Wilbur!” 

Tommy rolled his eyes in the direction of his older brother figure, before wrinkling his nose and turning to make a face in Tubbo’s genre direction about Wilbur that made the slightly older brunette to chuckle. Another shout at the pair of them made the blonde teenager flush the hot red of embarrassment. It seemed that Wilbur had seen the face that Tommy had made about him calling them to come.

Tubbo tilted his head back to grin up at Tommy for a moment before he wrapped his hand around Tommy’s wrist, pulling the other teenager towards the spaceship and the new adventure that it would bring. Wilbur was waiting at the entrance, leaning against the door. His arms were crossed across his chest, but he was smiling. Tubbo couldn’t see anyone else. Techno and the rest must have been inside already.

It was going to be amazing...

...but Tubbo didn’t see the predatory grin that crossed _his_ face...

...he was ready for a hunt.


End file.
